Neville
| birth_place = Newcastle, England, UK | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Newcastle upon Tyne | billed = Newcastle upon Tyne (as PAC / Pac) "The Jungle" (as Jungle PAC) | trainer = Dragon Asiu | debut = 2004 | retired = }} Benjamin Satterly (August 22, 1986) is a British professional wrestler, better known by his former ring name Pac, currently signed to WWE, training at the WWE Performance Center and wrestling under its developmental territory WWE NXT under the name Adrian Neville, where he was a NXT Champion and a former two-time NXT Tag Team Champion. He is noted for his extraordinary high flying style which has earned him the nickname "The Man That Gravity Forgot". Satterly began his wrestling career in the North-East of England with a small promotion, the Independent Wrestling Federation, and after establishing himself in the United Kingdom and Ireland with promotions such as Real Quality Wrestling, One Pro Wrestling, and Irish Whip Wrestling, he began to perform overseas, most notably for the Italy-based Nu-Wrestling Evolution, the United States-based Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), Ring of Honor, and Chikara, and the Japan-based Dragon Gate. He is a former PWG World Tag Team Champion, winner of PWG's inaugural Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament and was one half of the former inaugural NXT Tag Team Champions (with Oliver Grey). Professional wrestling career Early career Satterly made his debut on March 27, 2004 as Pac at Independent Wrestling Federation where he lost to Assassin. For the first two years of his career he would mainly wrestle for IWF and 3 Count Wrestling. He won his first championship on August 26, 2005 when he teamed up with Harry Pain to defeat Chris Prime. In 2006 he began to wrestle all across Britain and Europe. Back at 3 Count Wrestling, he became the 3CW Young Lions Champion in February and the 3CW Heavyweight Champion in May. European Competition (2006-2012) After joining One Pro Wrestling in May 2006, Pac became the first ever Openweight Champion on November 26 after winning a battle royal. He would successfully retain the title on several occasions before losing it to James Wallace on June 30, 2007 in a match that started immediately after Pac retained the title in a four-way match. On December 29, Pac failed to reclaim the title after losing to then-champion Darren Burridge. In late April, Pac represented International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom in the prestigious King of Europe Cup. He defeated Trent Acid in the first round before falling to Nigel McGuinness in the quarter finals. In 2007, Satterly began wrestling in the Italy-based Nu-Wrestling Evolution under the ring name Jungle Pac. As Jungle Pac, Satterly's character is that of a jungle native, which is emphasized by his attire consisting of a loincloth or a lava-lava over his trunks as well as being billed from "The Jungle". On April 19, 2008, Jungle Pac competed in a four-way ladder match for the vacant Cruiserweight Championship against Juventud Guerrera, Matt Cross and Super Nova, which was won by Guerrera. On October 26, Jungle Pac wrestled against Guerrera and Super Nova in a three-way match for the Cruiserweight Title, but was unable to win the title. He wrestled against Guerrera and Nova in two more three-way matches for the title on November 1 and 2, but was again unable to win the title. Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2006-2008) On November 17, 2006, PAC made his debut in Pro Wrestling Guerrilla. He competed against AJ Styles in a losing effort of the first night of All Star Weekend IV. The next night, he faced El Generico in a match that was considered by those in attendance a serious Match of the Year contender. PAC would return to PWG on February 24, 2007, defeating Kevin Steen to pick up his first win in the promotion. He would face Generico again on April 7, this time in the main event of the first night of All Star Weekend V with the PWG World Championship on the line. Though they would replicate, and in the opinion of many supersede the acclaimed received from their first match, Generico once again came out on top. The next night, PAC faced All Japan Pro Wrestling star Kaz Hayashi in a losing effort. PAC was originally scheduled to compete in singles matches during the first PWG Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament on May 20 and 21. However, Roderick Strong's original partner, Jack Evans, had been called back to Dragon Gate at the last moment and decided to have PAC fill the vacant spot. After defeating Super Dragon and Davey Richards in the first round, Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino in the second round and then the Briscoe Brothers in the finals, PAC and Strong won the tournament and as a result, became the new World Tag Team Champions. In their first title defense, PAC and Strong defeated The Havana Pitbulls (Ricky Reyes and Rocky Romero) at PWG's event Roger Dorn Night on June 10. Through July 15 to July 22, PAC took part and competed for Dragon Gate's biggest tour of the year, Wrestle Jam, where he and El Generico represented PWG alongside Ring of Honor representatives Austin Aries, Delirious, Jack Evans, Matt Sydal and Jimmy Rave. On July 29, PAC and Strong were scheduled to defend their World Tag Team Championship against the Briscoe Brothers in a 2 out of 3 falls match. However, they were replaced by Kevin Steen and El Generico, who ended up winning World Tag Team Championship in a one fall match. PAC was among the 24 participants in the 2007 Battle of Los Angeles Tournament in Burbank, California that ran from August 31 to September 2. He defeated Jack Evans in a first round match then Claudio Castagnoli in a second round match before losing to eventual tournament winner Cima in a semi-final round match. After almost a year-long absence from the company, PAC made his return to PWG at All Star Weekend VII on August 30, 2008, where he picked up the win for the team of himself and The Young Bucks by pinning Kevin Steen, who teamed with El Generico and Susumu Yokosuka. The next night, PAC was unsuccessful in his attempt to win the World Championship from then-champion Chris Hero. PAC returned to PWG on July 23, 2011, facing Kevin Steen in a losing effort. On January 29, 2012, at Kurt Russellreunion 3, PAC teamed with El Generico and Masato Yoshino to defeat Akira Tozawa, Kevin Steen and Super Dragon in a six-man tag team main event. Other American promotions (2007-2012) In January 2007, Pac wrestled as part of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's Impact! Total tour in Portugal along with fellow British wrestlers Spud, Jonny Storm and Jody Fleisch. Soon after the tour, Pac debuted in Ring of Honor at their March 3 and 4 shows at the Liverpool Olympia in Liverpool, England. On the first night, he lost to Roderick Strong in a match for the FIP World Heavyweight Championship. On the second, he was defeated by Matt Sydal. On April 22, he debuted in Chikara at their show Rey De Voladores in a four-way elimination match against Chuck Taylor, Ricochet and Retail Dragon, which was won by Taylor. In August, Pac returned to Chikara at their International Invaders weekend. On the first night, he was defeated by Ricochet. The next night, he was defeated by Claudio Castagnoli. On August 23, he participated at the eighth Ballpark Brawl, where he lost a six-way elimination match that featured Sterling James Keenan, Trent Acid, El Generico, Xtremo and John McChesney, which was won by Keenan. The next day, he returned to ROH in a losing effort against Bryan Danielson. At ROH's Manhattan Mayhem, he lost to Davey Richards. On November 17, 2009, Pac debuted in American Wrestling Rampage during its European Invasion tour, and lost to Dunkan Disorderly in a three-way match also involving Shawn Maxer for the promotion's No Limits Championship. Two days later, he wrestled against Disorderly in a singles match for the title, but was defeated. After defeating Disorderly in tag-team matches over the next two days, Pac and Maxer wrestled against Disorderly for the No Limits Title in another three-way match on November 22, but were again defeated. After trading wins with El Generico over the next few days, Pac finally won the title after defeating Generico and new champion Michael Knight on November 29. After successfully retaining the title against Generico on December 4 and 6, Pac lost the title to Dunkan Disorderly on December 8. The next day, Pac and Generico defeated Disorderly and Shawn Maxer in a tag-team match. On July 5, 2010, Pac made his debut for Dragon Gate's international expansion Dragon Gate USA, wrestling in a match where he and BxB Hulk were defeated by Yamato and Shingo. At the following day's tapings of the Uprising pay-per-view, Pac and Naruki Doi defeated Jigsaw and Mike Quackenbush. On December 20, 2010, Dragon Gate USA announced that they had signed Pac to a contract that would make him a regular member of the promotion's roster. On January 30, 2011, Pac and Masato Yoshino defeated Chuck Taylor and Johnny Gargano to become Dragon Gate USA's first ever Open the United Gate Champions. On September 11, Pac and Yoshino lost the Open the United Gate Championship to Open the Twin Gate Champions, Cima and Ricochet, in a title vs. title match. Dragon Gate (2007–2012) Shortly after participating in Pro Wrestling Guerrilla's Battle of Los Angeles tournament, PAC was invited to Dragon Gate for their Dragon Storm 2007 tour beginning on 8 September. The tour was the last for World Wrestling Entertainment-bound Matt Sydal, who on 14 September endorsed PAC to be his replacement on the Dragon Gate faction Typhoon. On 15 September, PAC defeated Dragon Kid for the westside Xtreme wrestling World Lightweight Championship. On 25 April 2008, PAC lost to Gamma in the first round of a tournament for the Open the Brave Gate Championship. On 31 May, PAC and Dragon Kid wrestled against fellow Typhoon members Ryo Saito and Susumu Yokosuka for the Open the Twin Gate Championship, but were unable to win. On 27 July, PAC, Dragon Kid and Anthony W. Mori represented Typhoon in a four-way match for the Open the Triangle Gate Championship, but were unable to defeat Gamma, Yamato and Yasushi Kanda for the title. After Typhoon disbanded in 2008, PAC joined World-1 in 2009. On 22 March 2009, PAC, BxB Hulk and Naoki Tanisaki represented World-1 in a losing effort to the Open the Triangle Gate Champions Kamikaze (Dragon Kid, Shingo Takagi and Taku Iwasa) in a three-way match also involving Real Hazard (Keni'chiro Arai, Yamato and Yasushi Kanda). World-1 again challenged for the title on 24 May, but were defeated by the new champions Warriors-5 (Cima, Gamma and Kagetora). On 7 June, World-1 finally won the Open the Triangle Gate Championship after defeating Warriors-5. World-1 made their first successful title defense on 19 July, where they defeated Kamikaze (Akira Tozawa, Dragon Kid and Taku Iwasa). On 8 August, World-1 suffered their first loss since winning the championship after being defeated by Warriors-5 in a non-title match. Eight days later, World-1 retained their title against Akebono, Don Fujii and Masaaki Mochizuki. On 14 October, World-1 lost the Open the Triangle Gate Title to Akebono, Fujii and Mochizuki in a rematch. On 7 February 2010, PAC lost to K-ness in a match for the Open the Brave Gate Championship. On 29 August 2010, PAC defeated Susumu Yokosuka in a tournament final to win the vacant Open the Brave Gate Championship for the first time. On 14 April 2011, PAC, BxB Hulk and Susumu Yokosuka failed to win the Open the Triangle Gate Championship from Blood Warriors (Cima, Dragon Kid and Ricochet) and, as a result, World-1 was forced to disband. On 24 April former World-1 members Pac, Hulk, Yokosuka and Yoshino agreed to form a new alliance with Masaaki Mochizuki to battle Blood Warriors. On 8 June, the new group was named Junction Three in reference to it being a union between the former members of World-1, Kamikaze and the Veteran-gun. On 19 June, PAC and Dragon Kid defeated the Blood Warriors team of Ryo Saito and Genki Horiguchi to win the Open the Twin Gate Championship. They would lose the title to Blood Warriors representatives Cima and Ricochet on 17 July. On 19 November, PAC lost the Open the Brave Gate Championship to Ricochet, ending his record reign at 447 days. On 9 February 2012, Junction Three was forced to disband, after losing a fourteen-man elimination tag team match to Blood Warriors. On 4 March, PAC received a shot at Dragon Gate's top title, the Open the Dream Gate Championship, but was defeated by defending champion, Cima. On 25 March 2012, PAC joined Masato Yoshino, Naruki Doi, Ricochet, and Rich Swann and formed World-1 International. On 6 May 2012, PAC, alongside World-1 International members Masato Yoshino and Naruki Doi defeated Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!, Jimmy Kanda, and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito at the 2012 Dead or Alive PPV to become the 34th Open the Triangle Gate Champions. On 22 July, PAC made his final Dragon Gate appearance, during which he, Yoshino and Doi successfully defended the Open the Triangle Gate Championship in a three-way match. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2012) On May 27, 2012, PAC made his New Japan Pro Wrestling debut, when he entered the 2012 Best of the Super Juniors tournament, defeating Jushin Liger in his first match. When the round-robin stage of the tournament concluded on June 9, PAC finished with five wins out of his eight matches, winning his block and advancing to the semifinals of the tournament. The following day, PAC was eliminated from the tournament in the semifinals by Ryusuke Taguchi. World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE NXT Territory (2012-2015) In July 2012, it was reported that Satterly had signed a contract with WWE. He joined WWE's developmental territory WWE NXT, and Satterly made his television debut using the ring name Adrian Neville on the [[January 16, 2013 NXT results|January 16, 2013 NXT]], where he defeated Sakamoto. Together with Oliver Grey, the English duo won a tournament to crown the inaugural NXT Tag Team Champions by defeating The Wyatt Family (Luke Harper and Erick Rowan) in the finals on the [[February 13, 2013 NXT results|February 13 NXT]] originally taped on January 31. Neville and Grey had earlier defeated 3MB (Heath Slater and Drew McIntyre) in the first round and Kassius Ohno and Leo Kruger in the semi-finals. With Grey out injured with a torn ACL (in storyline inflicted by The Wyatt Family), Neville chose Bo Dallas as his new partner in April. On the [[April 24, 2013 NXT results|April 24 NXT]], Neville lost to Antonio Cesaro while challenging for his United States Championship. On the [[May 8, 2013 NXT results|May 8 NXT]] (taped on May 2), Neville and Dallas failed in their first defense of the tag titles when they lost them to The Wyatt Family. On the [[May 29, 2013 NXT results|May 29 NXT]], Neville competed in an NXT Championship number one contender battle royal, eliminating Mason Ryan and Bray Wyatt (who had eleven and two eliminations respectively) to make it to the final two participants, but his former tag partner Dallas eliminated him to win the match. Later, Dallas won his title match to become NXT Champion. Neville continued his feud with The Wyatt Family by losing to them in two six-man tag matches, once while teaming with Corey Graves and Kassius Ohno, and once with Graves and William Regal. On June 20, Neville regained the NXT Tag Team Championship from the Wyatt Family with a new partner in Graves. On the August 6 NXT, Neville faced Dean Ambrose for his United States Championship, which Ambrose retained when the other members of The Shield caused a disqualification. Graves and Neville lost the titles to The Ascension in September. Following this - after failing to regain the titles - the two feuded. Neville first became number one contender to the NXT Championship on the November 27 episode of NXT by defeating Sami Zayn, after both men previously tied a beat the clock challenge. Neville faced former tag partner Bo Dallas for the title on the next episode and won by count-out, which meant that the title did not change hands. Two episodes later, Neville faced Dallas again for the title in a lumberjack match, but lost when lumberjack Tyler Breeze interfered. Neville once again became number one contender after Dallas failed to defeat Neville in a beat-the-clock challenge match on the 22 January episode of NXT that arose due to Dallas' boasting. At NXT Arrival, Neville won the NXT Championship from Dallas in a ladder match. A rematch was scheduled for the March 20th edition of NXT, which he won after debuting a new finisher the Imploding 450 splash. Neville's first feud as champion would begin following a non-title match against Brodus Clay, where Neville won by count-out. The feud would then end with Neville scoring a no disqualification match victory over Clay to successfully defend the NXT Championship. At NXT Takeover, Neville successfully defended the NXT Championship against Tyson Kidd. Two weeks later Neville scored another victory over Kidd after Natalya prevented Tyson from using a chair. On the July 31 NXT, He successfully defended his title against Tyler Breeze by DQ as Tyson Kidd attacked Neville after being super kicked by Neville. On September 8, Neville made his Raw debut teaming with Sami Zayn to defeat Tyson Kidd & Tyler Breeze where Neville pinned Breeze with The Red Arrow. On September 11 at the NXT Takeover: Fatal 4 Way event, Neville successfully defended his NXT Championship against Sami Zayn, Tyler Breeze, and Tyson Kidd in a fatal four way match. On December 11, at the NXT Takeover III event, Neville lost the championship to Zayn, ending his reign at 287 days. When Zayn offered a handshake, Neville kicked it away and instead hugged Zayn in respect. Main Roster (2015-Present) On the March 20, 2015 edition of Raw, Adrian Neville made his main roster debut under the new ring name, Neville, and defeated Curtis Axel. The following week on Raw, he faced the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins in a losing effort after interference from J&J Security. Neville made his pay-per-view debut on the Extreme Rules pre-show, where he defeated Bad News Barrett. On the April 27th episode of Raw, Neville defeated Luke Harper in the first round of the King of the Ring 2015 tournament. He defeated Sheamus the following night on the WWE Network in the semi–finals, advancing to the finals later that night, where he was defeated by Bad News Barrett. On the May 11 episode of Raw, Neville answered John Cena's WWE United States Championship open challenge, which he won by disqualification after Rusev interfered. Neville's feud with Barrett continued at Payback, where Neville defeated him by count-out. The following night on Raw, Neville was defeated by Barrett, to end their feud. After the match, Neville was attacked by former rival Bo Dallas. Neville would go on to defeat Dallas at Elimination Chamber. Later that night, WWE announced Neville as one of the participants in the 2015 Money in the Bank ladder match at Money in the Bank. On the June 8 episode of Raw, Neville accepted Kevin Owens' NXT Championship Open Challenge, which he failed to win. At The Beast in the East special event, Neville would face Chris Jericho in a losing effort. On the July 13 episode of Raw, Neville would become involved in Stardust's feud with Stephen Amell (star of the hit TV series Arrow), who was a special guest on Raw that night, when he was victorious over Stardust. On the [[August 10, 2015 Monday Night RAW results|August 10 episode of Raw]], where Amell was again a special guest, Neville defeated King Barrett, but was then attacked by Stardust. Stardust then assaulted Amell, who entered the ring and attacked Stardust in return. Amell and Neville then persuaded Triple H backstage to make a tag team match at SummerSlam, with Amell and Neville facing Stardust and Barrett. Neville and Amell would go on to be victorious at the event. The next night on Raw, Stardust would assault Neville, continuing the feud between the two. At Night of Champions kick-off show, Neville would team with The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto and Sin Cara) in a losing effort against Stardust and the Ascension. On 3 October at the Live from Madison Square Garden special event, Neville would defeat Stardust, ending their feud. After Seth Rollins suffered a knee injury during a live event, WWE announced a tournament for the vacant WWE World Heavyweight Championship would take place. On 12 November episode of SmackDown, Neville would defeat King Barrett in the first round, before being defeated by Kevin Owens in the quarter-finals on 16 November episode of Raw. At Survivor Series pre-show, Neville would compete in a 5-on-5 traditional Survivor Series elimination tag team match, teaming with The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley and D-Von Dudley), Goldust and Titus O'Neil, defeating the team of Stardust, The Ascension, The Miz and Bo Dallas. On 21 December episode of Raw, Neville won the Slammy Award for "Breakout Star of the Year". At 2016 Royal Rumble, Neville competed in his first Royal Rumble match as the number 16 entrant, lasting over 10 minutes before being eliminated by Luke Harper. On 28 January episode of SmackDown, Neville challenged Kalisto for the United States Championship in a losing effort. On 14 March episode of Raw, during his match with Chris Jericho, Neville fractured his ankle, leaving him out of action for four months. On July 19 at the 2016 WWE draft, Neville was drafted to Raw in the sixth round (26th overall). On the July 25 episode of Raw, Neville made his televised return, defeating Curtis Axel. On August 21, at the SummerSlam pre-show, Neville would team up with Sami Zayn, defeating The Dudley Boyz. Two months later on Raw, Neville again teamed with Sami Zayn to face Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel in a winning effort, but lost to Dallas the following week. On the October 31 episode of Raw, Neville participated in the Battle Royal for a spot on Team Raw at Survivor Series, but was eliminated by eventual winner Braun Strowman. Personal life He is a supporter of the football club Newcastle United. His favourite band is The Specials. He is married Other media Neville made his video game debut as a playable character in WWE 2K15, in which he has his own path in the "Who Got NXT" mode for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of the game, documenting his matches in NXT. He appears as Neville in WWE 2K16 and WWE 2K17. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** As (Adrian) Neville *** Imploding 450° splash – 2014 *** 450 splash *** Red Arrow (Corkscrew shooting star press) ** As Pac / Jungle Pac *** 630° senton, sometimes while performing a corkscrew *** Shooting Star Press *** Bridging German suplex *** Corkscrew 450° splash *** Corkscrew shooting star press *** Flaming Star Press (Imploding 450° splash) *** Shooting star senton * Signature moves ** 450°senton ** Dragonrana ** Handspring backflip into a tornado DDT ** Leg lariat ** Moonsault into a tornado DDT ** Multiple frankensteiner variations *** Standing *** Reverse, sometimes from the top rope *** Super ** Multiple kick variations *** Back heel *** Baseball slide *** Drop, sometimes while slingshotting *** Dropsault *** Enzuigiri *** Spin *** Roundhouse *** Super ** Multiple shooting star variations *** British Airways (Standing corkscrew splash) *** Corkscrew plancha *** Knee drop *** Standing ** Multiple suplex variations *** German, sometimes from the top rope *** Northern Lights *** Snap *** Tiger ** Over the top rope moonsault plancha ** Pop-up into either a cutter or a sitout powerbomb ** Slingshot cutter ** Spaceman Plancha ''(Springboard corkscrew moonsault) ** Springboard into either a crossbody or a moonsault ** Standing moonsault, sometimes while performing a corkscrew or over-rotated into a senton ** Suicide dive * 'Nicknames''' ** "Dragon Gate Ultra Birdman" ** "The Jumping Geordie" ** "The Man That Gravity Forgot" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Typhoon :*British Ambition :*Dolph Ziggler & Neville :*Cesaro & Neville *'Theme music' :*“What's Golden” by Jurassic 5 (PWG, ROH, wXw) ''' :*"Faceless" by Left With Tomorrow (NXT) :* '''"Break Orbit" by CFO$ (NXT/WWE; 2014-present) Championships and accomplishments *'One Pro Wrestling' **1PW Openweight Championship (1 time) *'3 Count Wrestling' **3CW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **3CW North East Championship (1 time) *'American Wrestling Rampage' **AWR No Limits Championship (1 time) *'Dragon Gate' **Open the Brave Gate Championship (1 time) **Open the Triangle Gate Championship (3 times) – with Masato Yoshino and BxB Hulk (1), Naoki Tanisaki and Naruki Doi (1), and Masato Yoshino and Naruki Doi (1) **Open the Twin Gate Championship (1 time) – with Dragon Kid *'Dragon Gate USA' **Open the United Gate Championship (1 time) – with Masato Yoshino *'Frontier Wrestling Alliance' **FWA Flyweight Championship (1 time) *'Independent Wrestling Federation' **IWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Harry Pain *'NXT Wrestling' **NXT Champion (1 time) **NXT Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Oliver Grey (1), Corey Graves (1) ** NXT Tag Team Championship Tournament (2014) with Oliver Grey *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Roderick Strong **Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament (2007) – with Roderick Strong *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'89' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 *'SoCal Uncensored' **Match of the Year (2006) vs. El Generico, November 18, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla *'westside Xtreme wrestling' **wXw World Lightweight Championship (2 times) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **Slammy Award for Breakout Star of the Year (2015) *'Wrestle Zone Wrestling' **wZw Zero-G Championship (1 time) See also *Neville's event history External links * Neville's WWE.com Profile * Neville profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:3 Count Wrestling alumni Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Action Zone Wrestling alumni Category:All Action Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Rampage alumni Category:Anti-Watershed Wrestling alumni Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Sports Federation alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Fiend Wrestling Germany alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Federation alumni Category:Freestyle Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:FWA Academy alumni Category:German Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Federation alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Wrestling alumni Category:Nu-Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:Premier British Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Real Deal Wrestling alumni Category:Real Quality Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Rings of Europe alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Triple Team Promotions alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Wild Wrestling Promotions alumni Category:Wrestle Zone Wrestling alumni Category:NXT Champions Category:X-Sports:Wrestling alumni Category:4 Front Wrestling alumni Category:A-Merchandise alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling World alumni Category:Associacao Portugesa de Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Complete Revolutionary Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:Dutch Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Generation Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:North East Wrestling Society alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Holland alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Showdown alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Summit Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:1986 births Category:2004 debuts Category:British wrestlers Category:1PW Openweight Champions Category:All American Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate UK alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Tigers Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers